Heads I'm Yours, Tails You're Mine
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: AU: Peter takes a chance with the reluctant Wendy Darling.


Fic: "Heads I'm Yours; Tails you're Mine."

AU in which Peter tries to bet on a chance with Wendy Darling

Rating: T

Pairing: Darling Pan

Wendy Moria Angela Darling was either the most difficult person woman on the face of the planet, or she had no attraction at all to the opposite sex. Or even worse, she had no attraction to HIM.

Peter Pan was head over heels in love with Wendy Darling. He knew it since the day she walked into homeroom at Storybrook High School. His best friend Felix defiantly knew and reminded of him at every opportunity. Yet despite all his suave and wit, she would not relent to his attempts to woo her. If fact now whenever she saw him she all but told him to shove off. It was an insult to his manhood and his reputation, but also a thrill. It was rare that Peter Pan had a chase, for most of his targets gave up on trying to resist him within a day or so. He intended to erode her walls of defection within a week, have her running to him by then.

But it had been a month and Wendy Darling was still unclaimed, thankfully not just by him. Peter was ready to fix that.

He managed to corner her at _Dark Hallow_, a less than popular but somehow still running coffee shop too far from school to be convenient. Yet there she was, sipping on something in a green mug and reading, her finger tapping in time with the light jazz music playing in the background.

He slid into the seat across from her, loudly and without concern, waiting for her to notice him. To his chagrin, she didn't even look up from her book. He tapped his fingers against the table; still no response. Sighing with annoyance, he finally reached out and covered the page Wendy was reading. NO ONE ignored Peter Pan.

"Move please." She said in a rather bored tone. Peter frowned at that. No one had ever been less than excited in his presence.

"Go out with me." Peter meant it as a command (damn it this woman's stubbornness would fall!) but it came out ALMOST as a rugged plea.

Wendy sighed and snatched her book out from under his hand. "Peter Pan, I've told you a thousand time already: no!"

"…does that mean you're still pending on it?"

Wendy groaned and began to gather her things.

"Wendy, no, wait!" He ran after her as she exited the café. "Please, I'm sorry." Where did that come from? Peter was never one to apologize for anything, yet there was something about this girl that made him almost want to…behave himself.

Wendy shot around, her book hanging loosely in her arm. Peter wondered momentarily if she would hit him with it. It's something she could do. She didn't worship him the way most then. She wasn't afraid of him. She didn't want him. That was what stung the most, because he wanted her more than he wanted to breathe.

"Look, Peter," Wendy began, calmly and utterly professionally. "I'm flattered that you've taken such an interest in me, but I'm just not really in the dating mood right now."

He leans more casually against the door frame, relaxed now that he got her to talk to him. "Bad breakup?"

There was something in her eyes that she kept hidden with a twitch of her neck. "Not exactly."

He wanted to press the matter, find out who in the world would dare hurt such an amazing woman like Wendy Darling, but didn't want to risk getting her in foul mood. He had to win her affection, her trust.

"Then there's nothing holding you back. Take a chance with me." He continued.

She gave him a skeptic look.

"Wendy Darling, I will treat you like queen of England if you just give me a chance."

She giggled at that; Peter felt like he was making progress.

"I don't know." She said, more of a tease on her voice than before. "Rumor has it you're not worth the risk."

He chuckled. At least someone warned her. As he lifted his head, he spoted a red headed man with a Dalmatian leaving their table. By his cup was a receipt with a few bills and coins. That gave him an idea. He grabbed one of the coins, ignoring Wendy's appalled look.

"Let's flip a coin on this." He said, holding up the coin. "Heads I'm yours. Tails you're mine."

Wendy was flabbergasted, judging by her slack jaw and raised eyebrows. "You're going to let a stupid coin flip decide our fate?"

He shrugged, inwardly gleeful that she used the word "we".

"Heads I'm yours…what do you think this is? You are the most arrogant, annoying…stupid…pancake I've ever met in my life!"

"Pancake?" Peter pondered. "I know a place that serves great pancakes; wonderful first date destination!"

Wendy didn't know what to make of Peter Pan. She heard the rumors of him long ago. They said he was a trouble maker, a womanizer, and so many other things a lady like her shouldn't know. Yet as she stood with him, talked to him, all she saw was a harmless delinquent who wanted…she didn't even know what she wanted. However if she found out his intentions were more than dinner and a movie level, she would gouge his eyes out.

"I told you I don't-"

"Would you flip the damn coin already?"

"Wha-No!"

Peter sighed and positioned the coin on his thumb. "Fine but when I get tails you're-"

She snatched the coin from him, giving him a I-can't-believe-I'm-letting-you-talk-me-into-this look. She flipped it, watching with him as it spun in the air and landed on the ground. Both their hands reached for it, their fingers meeting. The innocent touch sent a jolt through Wendy and she could feel her whole face roast when she met his eyes. Peter barked with laughter as he picked up the coin, covering it with his palm, and pulled away so they could see the results.

"Heads." Wendy sighed, a bit breathless. For some reason there was more comfort in having control in Pan's little game. It made her more tolerant to his sarcasm and any other tricks he had stashed in his fuzzy little head. Maybe she could accept this. Accept him.

"I'm yours." Peter said, his voice coated with disbelief and memorization. He didn't like being a soldier when it came to war, even for Wendy Darling. "Best two out of three?"

Wendy laughed and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him down the street.

"Where are we going?"

She smirked back at him, feeling suddenly empowered and fleeting with the reigns of this "relationship" or whatever it was in her hands.

"Trust me."

Peter shuddered at the glint in her eye. This should be interesting.


End file.
